Naruto: Shadow of War
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: His life had been a lie, and yet when he tried to escape it he was poisoned in a way that he would not survive. With only so much time left, he made his way to his ancestoral home to find some source of peace of mind and to make it his final resting place. Yet instead he finds an item that will grant him the power to take his revenge on those who had betrayed him...


(A/N: With the permission of Snafu The Great, I copied a bit out of his story Naruto Consequences to help me with my own. I changed key details so that it wasn't exactly the same, so if you want the original read his story, it's a good one with a dark theme. I started this story quite a while ago, and I got pretty far with it, but then m computer crashed on me and all my word documents up and vanished for reasons I was unsure of. Since then I got a better computer so that shouldn't happen again anytime soon, but the point is that I wrote a bit of this out and quit on it, but a fan of mine wanted to see it finished so I sent him what I had to complete the story himself. It's been some time and it he has not finished it, and in that time the desire to see it completed has made me want to finish it myself once more, so here it is…)

The folly of mankind is that we as a species truly believe that we understand how the universe works, and yet we have no clue how it truly does and we delude ourselves by thinking that we know enough…

Such was the case when the Tower of Sauron fell after the One Ring was destroyed in the lava of Mount Doom…

When the tower fell and his armies vanished with it, from the Uruk to the Ring Wraiths themselves, everyone just assumed that the rings they wore that corrupted various men into the Wraith that they had become were destroyed with it. And for the most part they were correct to assume this, but they never did send out anybody to find and confirm this so how would they know if they were still around or not? All the rings of power that gave the Wraiths their power broke that day as the one that ruled them all was destroyed, yet one ring of power remained. The reason for this was because its purpose wasn't yet complete, so by means that no one to this day would be able to explain, the Ring of power that the great king Isildur once wore before the ranger known as Talion took it for himself was transported out of the realm of Middle Earth to what would become the desolate ruins of Whirlpool, the fallen home of the once great clan of the Uzumaki…

(Some Time Later)

The day matched the mood of the moment, for it was dark and the rain was heavy, yet the weather wasn't a big surprise since it had been raining for weeks on end as if it was the gods giving the people having to suffer through it a warning that their end was near. But seeing as the people who were caught in the rain were some of the most stubborn as well as arrogant of people in the land, the warning went unheeded and they thought that they could survive through it as they had done with so many other horrible things that had threatened their village such as three separate Shinobi Wars.

A lone figure stood on a hill far from his target destination, and yet he was still able to see what he wanted to see with his glowing golden eyes. The man was covered in a dark cloak that helped him to blend perfectly into the background so that no one would be able to see him in the darkness of night. Plus the fact that the moon was covered up by the clouds only helped the figure stay hidden even better. It was then that the man used his enhanced tracking abilities to see various squads of shinobi patrolling in the immediate area and moved out to kill them all. One squad after another easily fell to this lone figures blade, and yet that wasn't the end of them since he then used his powers to force them to rise up and obey his commands. He commanded them to spread out and stay hidden until he called to them. In the course of a few hours, all shinobi that were outside of the village patrolling the land were dead and under his command.

The figure then took to the high ground in a tree and surveyed the area until he saw what he needed. He needed to open the front gate to the village itself, but he needed a target to get onto the wall itself without being seen out in the open by scouts. It took quite a bit of patience but he was finally able to ascertain a target, and so he summoned forth his trusty bow and pulled back an arrow made of red energy and let it loose. It struck the target through the neck, but the arrow disappeared and instead of an arrow there was the figure with a blade stabbing though it. The figure then proceeded to behead his target, the downside of which was that he wouldn't be able to make the target rise up again and command him but that was the tradeoff for getting on the wall.

The figure's eyes glowed as he surveyed the area and saw the few guards that were there guarding the gate to the outside since the majority of those who were on watch were now dead in the forest just waiting for him to give the signal. He made short work of them as he had those who had fallen to his blade outside the wall and just like those he had killed before they were now his to command. So he ordered them to assist him in opening the gate, and once it was open, he ordered all those under his command to join up with him. The rage that the figure felt flowed out of him in such a massive wave of power that everyone in the village felt it, and just like the figure wanted the forces of the village came and surrounded the area. Seeing all of them their only increased his fury as he saw those he had truly believed to be his friends at one point in his lifetime, and yet here they stood to kill him once again as they tried a month ago. The figure then held his ring hand up in front of him in a fist as he summoned up all the power he could, and out of the ring came a pulse of power that summoned forth the army of spirits that were his to command. And not just any spirits, these were the spirits of the forgotten Uzumaki Clan that the figure had called upon for aid in his quest for revenge, and they answered the call willingly. And with a wave of his hand, the army at his command rushed forward to slay all who stood in their way under their master's command…

For the orders of Naruto Uzumaki were absolute…

(1 month ago)

In some cases, an end is merely a beginning in disguise. Such is the case of the current version of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The son of Kushina Uzumaki and her husband, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Naruto was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Fox), as his mother and grandmother were before him.

Orphaned during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto was treated as the village pariah, seen by most of the village as the Nine-Tails reborn, rather than the village hero as his late father had requested in his final wishes to Jiraiya and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Instead, Despite being denied nearly everything in his right, Naruto set his sights on becoming Hokage and with the support of Hiruzen Sarutobi, and enlisted into the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy to prove himself. Graduating at the age of twelve along with his fellow classmates, he was assigned to Cell Seven, consisting of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, with Kakashi Hatake as their sensei.

Prior to the Chunin Exams and the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto would make an impression wherever he went. Most of Konoha's citizenry and shinobi forces would go on to say that their trading and military alliances were all because of the Uchiha, but history is sometimes written by those who slander their heroes. It was because of Naruto that Konohagakure and Fire Country had several trading and military alliances with Spring (formerly Snow) Country, Wave Country, Tea Country, Sea Country, and countless others.

Despite all of this, Naruto was denied advancement because of the bigotry of the villagers again and again. Not even when he was instrumental in stopping Gaara's rampage during the Suna-Oto Invasion of Konoha, or bringing back Tsunade Senju to become the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, he was still denied the rank of Chunin.

It is known that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Such is the case of Sasuke Uchiha. During the Chunin Exams, he was approached by Orochimaru, who had placed the Cursed Seal of Heaven upon his body, thus granting the Uchiha a sample of immense power. Seduced with the opportunity to gain more power under the Snake Sage in order to avenge his clan, Sasuke defected from the village in an attempt to gain the power he craved.

Almost immediately, a team of Genin, led by newly-minted Chunin Shikamaru Nara was organized, consisting of Chouji Akamichi, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki on Tsunade's orders to retrieve the rogue Uchiha. Assisted by the Sand Siblings of Suna (Gaara, Kankuro and Temari), the Uchiha Retrieval Mission was underway. As the rest of Team Shikamaru faced off against the Sound Four, it was Uzumaki who had faced off against the Uchiha.

Despite the use of the Cursed Seal and the power of the Chidori, Sasuke had fallen to both the greater will of his former teammate...as well as the power of the Nine-Tails which Naruto wielded. With Team Shikamaru suffering numerous injuries, and Uzumaki himself suffering not one, but two Chidoris in the chest and shoulder, the Uchiha Retrieval Mission was a success, as Sasuke Uchiha was returned to Konoha.

With the Uchiha safely back in the village and the retrieval mission a success, Naruto had hoped that he would receive the recognition from both the civilians and the shinobi that he had earned.

He was dead wrong…

Despite everything in the mission going well, he was to be banished, with the full support of Jiraiya who was after his father's jutsu and seals that were in the Namikaze Estates that was Naruto's birthright, Tsunade Senju , who had been stealing money from the Uzumaki accounts to pay off her outrageous gambling debts for years but since Naruto was near the age of 13 she would have been cut off since it was his money and wanted him dead so that his money would become hers, the Fire Lord, who wanted a piece of the combined wealth of the Uzumaki as well as the Namikaze family, the other members of the Konoha 11, who saw Naruto as the Nine-Tails incarnate, and the Konoha Council who also wants a cut of the riches of Naruto's parents as well as the Uzumaki jutsu that was within the Estate as well. It was clear that both Tsunade and Jiraiya was not crazy about the Uchiha as were the other members of the village, but they hated Naruto even more and their greed clouded their eyes.

What people had always assumed about Naruto was that he was a moron or at least dumber then he looked, and yet what no one knew was that he had always known who his father was. Come on how people could not see it, since who else had both blonde hair and blue eyes in his village. Sure there was Ino but she had a father that was known to others. When he conversed with the demon inside him for the first time when he was six and a mob had attacked him and left him for dead yet again, the Kyuubi confirmed this and began to train him in secret. Yet with so many eyes on him his training was slow going. And once again it showed that the arrogance of man only lets us see what we want to see since even though they thought that Naruto was the weak simple minded shinobi they wanted him to be, he was still able to accomplish more than even those who were trained far better than he was in his life. And still yet no one had ever connected the dots and put the full picture together. It was with this training that he was able to learn about the plan to banish him and his death at the hands of the ROOT ANBU, doing so the seals surrounding the Namikaze Compound would be weakened enough for Jiraiya to break through, allowing Konoha to rob him of the combined wealth and jutsu belonging to the Uzumaki Namikaze clan. Naruto, who had overheard the conspirators as he was disguised as a member of the ANBU Black Ops outside the Hokage's office since he had a gut feeling to do so and hear what he had thought as his friends and loved ones say behind his back, was outright furious at this betrayal by those he considered to be the closest thing he had as a family, as well as the callousness of the village and that of the Fire Damiyo. His dream of being Hokage died that very day. So he headed discreetly to the Estate itself and packed up everything that he should have inherited years ago, and planned to leave immediately without giving those planning his death a chance to do just that, but before he left, he needed to see the one person who he thought he could trust out of the whole village. Just like the village thought, Hinata did as well when it came to thinking he was too dumb to understand her feeling for him.

So he made his way to the Hyuga clan home, but not before hiding the large scroll containing his inheritance away just in case since he was not one to chance it. Once there, he was met with little resistance by members of the Branch family and allowed entrance to see Hinata herself in a private room. It should have been here that he knew that something was wrong since the Hyuga had never been this kind to him and yet his curiosity propelled him forward. Once he met up with her, they talked and like usual, she would blush at what he said and fight the fainting episodes that she was prone to, yet when he told her about his impending banishment, she was distraught at the news. He told her that he had come to see her to sate his own curiosity about her since he had always noticed that she was either stalking him or blushing while near him. She apologized to him for seeming like a crazy stalker and got up to offer him a drink before he left. As soon as he finished the tea she had brought, it was like she had become a whole new person as she laughed manically about fooling the dumbass of an Uzumaki. It was then that the drugs she placed within the tea kicked in and his body fell over. Hinata ordered a few Branch members to take him to the 'special room' that was prepared for him and they obeyed without question.

And yet like so many other things they thought wrong about him, they seriously underestimated his ability to counteract drugs in his system since various people had been drugging him for years as they hurt him. The most common of them was Ayame and her father, which he knew what they were doing, but with the help of the Kyuubi nullifying the effects, it was free food and he was not one to turn down free food in his lifetime. So he ate all they gave him, all while at the same time building up his tolerance to drugs of various sorts and strengths. Once he was in the room set up for him, he was strapped to the bed and Hinata showed up with a few other Hyuga women in tow. Like so many cliché villains in stories she began to monologue their evil plan for him. The plan was to force him to impregnate a few women so that once the children were born; they would be enslaved in such a way that even the Branch family itself would seem tame by comparison. She went on to tell about how the Hyuga were always jealous of the Uzumaki for both their physical as well as their political power in the world and how her mother to her dying day would curse the name of Kushina Uzumaki for surviving the massacre of her clan. That her mother was supposed to marry Minato, yet that red haired freak had got to him first and she would never forgive her even in death. So the plan to take one of the most powerful clans ever to exist and degrade them into nothing but slaves to the Hyuga clan began, for her mother and father had been the driving force of erasing the history of the Uzumaki clan from the records so they would be forgotten. A Branch family within the Brach family was their sick plan and it disgusted Naruto to no end…

By this point Naruto, who had purged all the drugs from his system and was only faking being in a drugged state to hear what she had to say, broke free from his bonds and attacked Hinata head on. She had always been one many a man had sought after for her beauty, but Naruto changed that by clawing her face while using the Kyuubi's energy to ensure the damage was permanent and that no healing jutsu would ever help her in the future. One of her eyes was damaged beyond repair and half her face was burnt beyond recognition. And with that he quickly escaped the Hyuga compound since they were still in a state of shock that he had gotten free in the first place and didn't react fast enough to stop him from escaping.

Once he left the compound itself, he quickly recovered his scroll and ran for the nearest gate out of the village, yet he didn't get very far out of it before he was being chased by his former friends who were under orders to kill him since they knew the truth behind his seal, that with his death the Kyuubi would die as well with no chance at reforming. With the help of the training he was given by the Kyuubi, he was able to fight them off, but it was because of the memories he had of each of them growing up that prevented him from delivering the killing blow against them, and they capitalized on that weakness of his. While he was distracted by them, Tsunade's assistant Shizune got a clear line of sight against him and fired several senbon into his back from her launcher. After she succeeded, the group chasing him retreated from the battlefield and left him alone, but not before taking his scroll that he had put down to fight better back to the village while leaving him in a confused state on why they were retreating. But what they were not aware of was a special hidden seal that was made in the off chance that his possessions were ever stolen. It carried a very large explosive payload within it along with his inheritance, so if anyone besides him were to ever try to open it or break the seal without his blood as well as the Kyuubi's energy would activate it and blast all who were in the immediate area as well as the building itself.

It was then that the Kyuubi told him the worst news of his now short life. The senbon that he had been hit with were laced in a poison that had been specifically made to counter his healing abilities so that there was no way to purge it from his system. From what he could tell from the poison, it was meant to kill him slowly over the course of the next day, but since he had such a high tolerance to poisons it would take about a few days for it to fully kill him. So with no other options since he knew that there wasn't a medic alive that could heal him, he made a decision to spend his last few days with those he cared for. So he quickly made his way to Wave Country to visit his old friends Tazuna and his family. To say they were surprised to see him would be a complete understatement, and at first they thought that he was on some mission for Konoha, but he quickly squashed that thought by telling them everything.

And he held nothing back from his past, from the daily attacks on him from mobs of villagers, the fact that those he thought were friends betrayed him without a second guess, and the fact he was the container of the Kyuubi. He told them of the poison that he now had going through his body that would kill him in a few days. Inari cried as he was told this and asked if there was anyone who could heal him, but Naruto told him that there was none since time and effort had gone into making it so that he wouldn't be able to heal from it. He packed up and began to leave the house for the final time in his life, but not before he made Inari promise to get stronger so that he would never suffer as he had to which Inari tearfully promised he would. So when asked where he would go for the last of his days, to which he responded simply 'home' before he packed up and left with just the clothes on his back. So he took a boat from the docks as a parting gift from the people of Wave, who were saddened by the news that their hero was going to die. As soon as he left on his one way trip to his destination, the people spread the word of what Konoha had done to Naruto, and because of that, their end was drawing near and they had no idea about it…

(Whirlpool)

Long ago when Naruto had first been told of his parents by the Kyuubi, he found a book that detailed the history of Whirlpool in its prime. It had been part of a group of books that were being sent out to be destroyed as to eliminate all traces of the Uzumaki ever living in the first place. But when Naruto found it while diving through the trash, he made it a personal goal of his to make it to the lands of his ancestors, and it was unfortunately at the end of his life. As he got off the boat, he made his way deeper into the ruins of Whirlpool, all the while feeling his body get weaker as he coughed up blood and felt his heart begin to slow down. As he walked his tears began to fall from his eyes since he didn't believe that this was fair, that after all he had suffered for him to die like this. Ever step he took, he felt his heart begin to slow down bit by bit, and it was so quiet around him that he was able to hear his heartbeat very clearly. As his death neared him, he heard a quiet whisper calling to him, and he followed it all the way to a door that was at the base of a dark wood tree that had survived the attack on the village. Yet from what he could see, there was no way to enter it since the door was sealed tight, but as he tried to open it with what little strength he had left, the necklace he had won from Tsunade in a bet began to glow and slammed against the door like it was a magnet. The necklace melted into the door and it opened up to him, and as it did the whisper became louder, and he followed it into a room filled with scrolls that at one point belonged to his ancestors as well as huge mountains of gold and gems of all sorts. What many people didn't know was that the necklace was a set of three, each acting as a key to the door. While one was always with the Uzumaki Clan Head which was destroyed in the massacre and another was hidden away and lost to time, while the third was given to a Senju many generations ago with no knowledge of what he truly held in his hands that over time came back to its rightful owner. But Naruto didn't pay any mind to those since he had no need for them. He followed the whisper until he came upon a box that had no lock to it, and he opened it up to see a ring inside that glowed with power.

Naruto grabbed the ring from the box and heard the whisper tell him to put it on and seek revenge against those who had sought his death. But before he could, he was quickly surrounded by two dozen ROOT Shinobi under the orders to deliver him to Danzo so that his seed could be used to breed a new container for the other Biju that he planned to capture in the future to make more weapons for him to use in his quest to conquer the world. Naruto heard them make their demands for his immediate surrender, but Naruto didn't care, for he would die on his own terms and he refused to become a pawn to a power hungry man in death. So without a second thought, he put on the Ring of Power and once he placed it on his finger, a surge of power coursed through him that caused the Root nin to flee the immediate area to plan accordingly, and to their shock, a powerful figure walked out of the Vault towards them. He wore a dark cloak with strange armor that they didn't know where it originated from and two swords strapped to his back. The figure held his hand up, and the door closed behind him as the necklace that opened it up flew into his hand which he used to tuck it into a pocket in the inner part of his cloak.

The figure looked up, and to the shock of the Nin, it was Naruto with demonically golden eyes staring deep into their souls. A few of them charged forward to attack him, but his speed had become enhanced by the ring so he easily countered their attacks against him. The last one to swing at him he not only blocked with his sword, but he quickly parried it and got behind him before he stabbed the nin through the back of the head all the way through the front. He then put enough force behind it to decapitate him. The other nin then took their chances to attack him, but Naruto was easily able to counter all their attacks flawlessly as well as counter them one by one with various lethal strikes until he built enough power up to slam the ground and freeze those that remained before he shattered them with his spiritual hammer that he possessed. The few that had stayed back made to retreat, but Naruto quickly took care of them by summoning his bow and killing them in a chain of Shadow Kills. As the last one lay dead by his hands, he felt the power flow through him, yet in the back of his mind he knew that this gift of power was only temporary, so that he would at least be able to get his revenge against those who had wronged him. He looked around and saw the spirits of his clan rise up from the ground and hailed him as their avenger, and with that they all became absorbed into his body to summon when the time was right. It was then that Naruto knew that he had work to do…

His first step was to place his clan's spirits all over Fire Country at key points to kill off any samurai or Shinobi that attempted to leave for missions of any nature. Out of all the bodies found, no one could explain what had killed them since there were no wounds that were visible on their bodies nor were there any notable medical problems to note since spirits do not attack the body, but the soul of the person themselves. Once the borders were secure, Naruto set his sights on freeing his fellow Jinchuriki from the clutches of those who would abuse their power. And one by one he recruited them to his side, to the ire of their respective villages. They were offered shelter in the ruins of Whirlpool since that would be the last place that any village would look and with the combined might of all Jinchuriki (except for Gaara who was Kazekage or Yagura who was dead at this point) would be able to defend their new home against all intruders. When they had offered to join him in his quest, he told them that it wasn't necessary for they had earned an easier life away from those who would only seek to control them. So with them happier and out of the way he was ready for the second step…

His second step was simply to find and kill Orochimaru, who was easy to find with his new set of skills. Naruto didn't waste time trying to form a plan when it came to Orochimaru since he probably had some sort of countermeasure for so many different situations, yet he would never expect a direct attack on his base of operations. So without warning the village was under attack and all who fell to Naruto's blade rose up again and fought for him. Soon their superior numbers became their undoing since Naruto was quick to kill all who stood before him. Soon Orochimaru as well as Kabuto came out of hiding to deal with him personally, with Kabuto attacking first. In the past Naruto had struggled to fight against him, yet with his newfound power and skills, Naruto was easily able to counter all that Kabuto threw at him and finally ended the fight with a quick decapitation from behind with his spirit making the killing blow on him. Seeing his right hand man being easily killed by this intruder, Orochimaru attempted to escape with his life. Naruto was too quick for him and grabbed ahold of his head and pulsed his energy through his head. By doing so he was able to disconnect his spirit from all he had placed the Curse Seal on throughout his lifetime before his head exploded in such a gory fashion. Many people throughout the Elemental Countries fell to their knees and screamed in great agony as they felt the curse literally burn from their bodies, but afterwards they felt truly cleansed afterwards. With the threat to so many innocents in the world out of the way, now was the time to face his final challenge, the Akatsuki…

Over the course of the next week, he hunted down their members as they travelled in pairs and defeated them easily, for even though they were classified as S Rank Shinobi in their respective villages, none of them had ever faced someone such as them. It was only when the final three members, being Pein, Konan, as well as Tobi were left that Naruto took the time to try to at least talk to his opponents before he outright killed him. He told Pein that he knew of his true name of Nagato Uzumaki, and that they were of the same clan. He tried to make him see reason and realize that his plan was not the right way to go and to abandon it for a brighter future. Yet his mind at this point was too far gone with his arrogant God Complex, and Naruto had no choice but to end his life along with the others. The Akatsuki was officially dead…

During the raid on Orochimaru's base, he had met one person who he had spared while the others were killed since either they served the Snake willingly or were too weak from the horrible experiments done to them so it was an act of mercy killing. Her name was Karin Uzumaki, who Naruto gave the necklace/key to her inheritance to and told her to return to her ancestral home. She did so, and in the coming months she learned the secrets of her ancestors and unsealed the Biju from their vessels in a way that they would not die from them as well as well as make a way for them to disappear from the world of man into a realm of their own so as to live their own lives without fear of being sealed up once more in the future. She would also go on to marry Naruto's friend Gaara, forming an alliance with him of sorts that granted Suna the Wealth of the Uzumaki, who would then use it to help strengthen their Shinobi as well as their village.

Naruto had saw her leave as he gave her the necklace, and cried but one tear as she disappeared into the distance, since she would have the life that was taken from him the moment he took his first breath, but he wiped it away and prepared himself for the final confrontation, for he felt that the power of his was weakening and that he only had a little more time left to finish what he started…

During the time all of this was happening, a great change had come to Konoha that they would never recover from. After the team sent to kill Naruto returned with success, the village held a meeting that involved all the Rookies, Clan Heads, as well as the civilian council. They were there to discuss how Naruto's belongings were to be split amongst themselves, with a reward going to the Rookies for killing the brat, albeit slowly by poison. During the time that they were discussing this, Jiraiya was fiddling with the seal to get it open so that they could take what was sealed inside, and eventually he was successful in his endeavor. Once he broke the seal though, that was the end for not only him, but everyone else in the room as well as the explosion from the forced entry killed all in it. Only one man survived and it was Danzo since he used his grafted arm to cheat death at the cost of only one of the eyes in his arm. He decided to make lemonade out of these lemons and took immediate control of the village afterwards and began a tyrannical rule over it. ROOT was officially brought back and the majority of the forces of the village were drafted into it. And it was shortly after he had taken control when the letters came from all over the various countries that they were ending their alliances and trading agreements with the village for what they had done to Naruto. Danzo took offense to this and sent his Nin to force them to change their minds, but with the Spirits of the Uzumaki guarding the border, they never made it to their mission's destination.

Once Naruto had done all that he needed to do outside of the Fire Country, he then proceeded to summon up his spiritual army and laid waste to the Fire Capital. None but the lowest of the hierarchal ladder were spared, the only exception being the Fire Daimyo who was forced to watch his home burn to the ground and ran to Konoha to warn them of the man who had an army capable of killing them all. When asked who this man was, the daimyo passed out in fear after whispering but one word…

Ranger…

Ever since then there had been strict patrols of the area at all times and the training of the Shinobi was doubled if not tripled to help prepare them for the coming storm. And yet in the end it would all mean nothing against Naruto since he would slay all who were in his way…

(Current Time)

The battle was fierce as well as one sided since Naruto was using up every ounce of his power to not only kill every last person within the village, but using his power to send out a constant aura from his ring that engulfed the entire village so that even though he wasn't the one to kill the shinobi in another part of the village, they would still rise up to aid him. And he didn't stop with just the Shinobi, no he had the citizens killed off as well, down to the last child. He ordered a few of his spirits to kill the citizens who were holed in the shelter hidden in the Hokage Monument, and they did as he ordered by opening the door and using torches to burn the only way out. None of the civilians inside didn't have chakra so they were not able to use any sort of Water Jutsu to put it out and burned to death, all the while screaming in agony as they burnt to a crisp.

The Fire Daimyo awoke from his fainting spell that he had been in for two days straight, and once he looked out from the window in his penthouse room that was there for him whenever he visited the village for longer than a day, he saw the village was being attacked an people were being slaughtered by the very same forces that killed his men and in the same graphic way with those dead being revived to fight with them. The Fire Daimyo saw this and his heart stopped in utter fear. He fell over dead from a heart attack, and it was a good thing too since there were spirits right outside his door that had went to kill him…

Naruto saw Danzo sending his men to die as he retreated back to what he thought was safety, but it wasn't since he was surrounded. His own ROOT forces, now under Naruto's control since they had been killed off and resurrected set upon him and held onto his arms. They pulled as Danzo screamed in pain as he tried to break free, but it was all in vain. They pulled both his regular as well as his normal arm off and let him fall forward as he started to bleed out. He would have used his abilities to undo the damage at the cost of the last Sharingan that was in his head, but he was never given the chance since Naruto rushed in from behind and hit him in the back with a blast of icy magic that froze him in place so he was unable to do wat he planned. Naruto then entered his field of vision, and his eyes opened wide in shock and horror. The last thing he saw was Naruto summoning up a hammer and using said hammer to shatter him into hundreds of pieces with no way to revive from the damage done. Everyone in the village at this point was dead, and Naruto knew that his time was nearly up, so he climbed up the Hokage Monument and looked upon the dead village. He laughed as he used the last of his energy to unleash the Kyuubi in the flesh to have the honors of destroying the village as a whole, and with the might of his Biju Bomb, he turned the village into a crater with no indication that anyone had lived there. The Kyuubi then howled into the night sky as he disappeared as his body withered and died.

A he stood there and admired the destruction of such human filth, Naruto's heart stopped beating, causing him to die. Yet it was not horrific like he had expected, nor was there the fiery depths of hell to greet him as he had assumed they would. He was in a grassy field, and in the distance he saw the village of Uzushiogakure as it was in its prime. As he began to walk towards it, he saw his clan members whose spirits had aided him run past him to get there as he walked. He unhooked and ripped off his wraith armor before it fades away in a wisping trail of miasma, leaving him looking like how he did before he was poisoned with his orange jumpsuit, back when his life was the happiest it was when he wasn't aware of the truth. He removed the kunai pouch at his hip and dropped it as he walks, since he no longer had use for it in death, before he looks forward, smiles, and walks towards the village. A beautiful woman with red hair and purple eyes standing next to a man with spiky blonde hair, no whiskers on his somewhat more narrow face, both were smiling and waving to him as they walked towards each other, and as they met up with one another, they embraced each other on a loving hug before they walked together to spend the rest of eternity in happiness…

(Meanwhile)

Karin had felt a pain in her heart as Naruto had passed on from the realm of the living, yet it was then replaced by happiness knowing that he was happy and in heave with the rest of the clan who she would meet herself in the future once she passed on. She went to the crater that used to be Konoha, and yet no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find Naruto's body so that she could bury it in Whirlpool. Instead, all she found was a ring, which she heard whisper to her and she kept it with her to return to the Vault in Whirlpool since she knew that its power would be needed again in the future…

(Epilogue)

The World was now at peace, but it took some time to get to this point, and a lot of blood was spilled in the making. Upon the death of Naruto, all of his Jinchuriki brethren felt him as he passed and mourned for his loss, none more than Gaara, who was his best friend. He found the others and offered them safety as well as sanctuary within his village, which they did, but with them came Karin, who had found a letter that had been left for Gaara by Naruto before he set out on his quest for revenge since he knew that Karin would find it. He read it and as he did, the tears fell down his face since he had put in words that He hoped Gaara could live the life that he himself had wished for, and that he loved the man as a sibling. He went on to say that he should get in touch with both Spring as well as Wave country since they had been friendly with him in the past and with him vouching for him in the letter, they would aid him to help make Suna stronger. Gaara took his advice and did just that, and within a year, Suna became the strongest of the Shinobi villages. It also took that long for the spies of the other villages to get word that their lost Jinchuriki were there as well. They knew that a full mounted assault would lead to their destruction since in the desert Gaara was king, but they came up with a fiendish plan to get around that so that they could attack and take not only what they deemed as theirs, but everything that Suna had to offer as well.

So they sent an assassin to kill Gaara with a blade tipped in the same poison that killed Naruto since it was not originally of Shizune's design. The assassin was close to killing his target, but was stopped by Kankuro, who took the blow meant for Gaara, and soon after he killed the assassin perished himself since the poison was meant to kill someone with a Biju sealed within them since they healed from wounds others usually didn't' heal from so fast. Gaara as well as his sister Temari were distraught that this had happened, and they made plans to wage war on those who had done this. Their enemies caught wind of the failure and attempted once more to try and kill him as to level the playing field. So this time they waited until Gaara and his sister along with the rest of the village were outside its walls to bury Kankuro as was tradition, and as they lowered his body into the grave, the enemies' most skilled archer prepared an arrow with the deadly poison. And he would have succeeded in his mission if Temari hadn't at that moment used a Wind jutsu to push the sand into the grave to bury her brother's body, doing so changed the trajectory of the arrow and she became the victim of its poison instead of Gaara.

Gaara saw this and lost his sanity since the enemy had tried to kill him as he buried his family and killed what little family he had left. In his rage, he used every fiber of his power to bury the entirety of the army that had come to attack Suna upon his death, and he didn't stop there since the then stormed both their villages and slaughtered those within. Yet when there were no more enemies to fight, he was still lashing out at anyone who came near him for the death of his family had been too much for him to handle. It wasn't until Karen herself rushed forward and hugged him with the affection that she could did he finally stop and cried into her shoulders. Over the course of the next few months, a romantic relationship would bloom out of this and they would marry and have two children in the future, a boy named Kankuro as well as a girl named Temari. Since Gaara was now the last of the Sabaku family, he enacted the CRA and took a second wife in the Spring Daimyo Koyuki who they had a son named Naruto in honor of their friend, whose sacrifice had led the world into an era of peace. And Gaara was not sad, for he knew that in the future when it was his time, they would meet again, an o the stories they would tell…


End file.
